


禁药

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Summary: 架空/女仆/肉文
Relationships: 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	禁药

鸣人才欧洲回来后过去了半年，这半年他把精力全部投在造船上了。这次三代叫他过去，说是有一件任务非他不可。  
身为孤儿的鸣人被三代从树林里捡回来，因为金发碧眼而受到器重，十三岁送去欧洲学习先进的技术，十八岁学成归来。在落后的日本，造船技术的重要性不言而喻。所以三代对鸣人说，如果不是因为这次的任务关乎国家上下，他是万万舍不得派出鸣人的。  
鸣人受了三代这么多恩惠，上刀山下火海也在所不辞，自然不会拒绝他的任何请求。  
世界潮涌，与外国的交涉越来越频繁，或和平或暴力，皆不可避。攘外必先安内，三代一直惦记着大蛇丸，自从他离开木叶后，就开始在各国之间从事药物交易。大蛇丸的毒药可以控制人心，凭木叶的医术只能靠一种极其昂贵的药材来压制它的毒性。大蛇丸这阵子突然联系木叶，传书说愿意用解药以换造船图纸，并且还一定要鸣人单独来赴约。  
鸣人很爽快地答应了下来，只过了三天，鸣人便搭上了前往大蛇丸宅邸的马车。当然马车夫是大蛇丸派来的，狡兔三窟，极少人知道大蛇丸到底住在哪里。  
鸣人在路上待了五天。在第五天的下午，马车夫带着他走进了一片密林。鸣人没想到森林中藏着一栋西式古堡。据说它是俄国的贵族建造的，但现在被大蛇丸买下了。  
鸣人的马车穿过林间小道时，城堡的尖顶在树木间若隐若现。这是一栋相当气派的一座城堡，如果不是鸣人刚刚从村子出发，他一定会以为自己回到了欧洲。  
一条长长的直道连接至城堡的入口，一圈碧水围绕左右。马车停在城堡的入口，鸣人提着箱子走下马车，他把爵士帽摁在胸前，左顾右盼地寻找迎接自己的仆人。  
城堡三楼的房间里，大蛇丸用手指掀开窗帘，睥睨着提着手提箱只身赴约的漩涡鸣人，蛇一样狡黠的光芒掠过尖利的瞳仁。  
“佐助，你的客人来了。”大蛇丸说话时发出嘶嘶的声音，脸上带着似笑非笑的神态。  
宇智波佐助站在昏暗房间的中央，脚下是波斯地毯。他后脑勺的头发固执地翘起。  
“还是没办法把头发压下来？”大蛇丸放下窗帘转向佐助，眯起眼睛，“话说回来，你的头发长得还真慢，为什么不戴我为你准备的假发？”  
非常清冷的声音，一时间难辨男女。  
“我不喜欢戴，就这么简单。”  
“呵呵，还真是任性。”大蛇丸笑道，“算了，你去接待那个漩涡鸣人吧。我倒想知道三代会耍什么花样。”  
等鸣人在下人的引导下穿过花园走进古堡大厅时，佐助正好从旋转楼梯走下。城堡的大厅有几扇极大的窗户，光线透过窗帘照入室内。鸣人抬头看见一位女仆正旋转着走下。由于逆光的缘故，鸣人没办法看清楚她的长相。她走路的姿态不同常人。她似一片羽毛般从半空中飘下来。鸣人好奇地盯着她，一度忘了下人的存在。等她下至一楼，鸣人还在想，她是谁呢？直到她迈着轻巧的步伐走向鸣人，鸣人才如梦初醒地明白：她是朝自己来的。  
等她走进了，鸣人看清了她的样貌。她的头发很短，像少年一样固执地翘起。鸣人还没见过哪个日本女人留着她这样的发型。她乌鸦羽毛一样的黑发衬得皮肤白皙如牛奶，眼睛的睫毛就像一把脆弱的小扇子。西式的女仆装束起她的身材，高挑而端庄。鸣人注意到她踩着一双黑色的细高跟。刚才她就是穿着这样不舒服的鞋子像叶子一样飘下来的吗？  
“你好，漩涡大人。”女仆微微俯身，口吻带着些许傲慢，“您在这座古堡里的日子将由我陪伴。”  
这声音既不柔软，也不坚硬。鸣人盯着她，看得手都湿了，他连忙把手背在身后蹭蹭西装。  
“你好！很高兴见到你。”鸣人朝她伸出手。  
女佣奇怪地看着他。  
鸣人回过神：“哦，对了，虽然你穿着女仆装，可你还是个日本女人吧？这是握手礼，你不喜欢的话就算了。”  
鸣人正准备收回手，佐助却忽然伸出手握住了鸣人。鸣人像被电击了一下，等佐助松开很久之后还在回味刚才在手心里转瞬即逝的柔韧的触感。  
佐助想伸手接过鸣人的行李，但鸣人拒绝了她。鸣人笑着说怎么好意思让一个女人提呢，一边跟着佐助上楼到了自己的房间。  
鸣人暂住的房间的三楼。房间暗红色的墙壁上画满了金色的花纹，地板铺着法兰绒地毯。除了卧房之外，还有与之相连的一间书房和阳台。从窗户看出去能见到包围着古堡的小河与宽广的森林。卧房的正中央摆着一张巨大的床铺，绣着金线的床帐从天花板雍容华贵地垂下，床上放着两个红色的枕头。房间里飘着一股淡淡的香气。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
女仆伸长手臂整理有些凌乱的床帐，站在她身后的鸣人盯着她翘起的臀部和窄腰。  
“佐助。”她把褶皱利落地抚平之后站起来说道。  
当她转头看向鸣人时，鸣人心跳了一下。  
“有事的话随时可以传唤我。”佐助说。  
鸣人坐上床，把准备离开的佐助叫住。走到门前的佐助回过头，他的背后是一面画着两只纠缠在一起的孔雀的蓝黑底的墙壁。佐助的嘴唇红得惹人怜爱。鸣人问道：“你是男的还是女的？”  
佐助似乎知道是这么个问题在等着他，他只皱了一下眉，平淡地说：“这个得看您了，大人。”  
抛下这句话后，佐助拂袖而去。高跟鞋的踏踏声在走廊上响起，慢慢远去。  
下午，鸣人在花园里散心。这栋古堡所有人都很古怪。除了佐助之外也有不少女仆，她们穿着一样的女仆装，一样的男女难辨。城堡的花园里有一片修剪过的草地，一片将花园围绕起来的灌木丛，和几棵理好的树木。鸣人在一张木头椅子上晒了一下午的太阳，甚至悠闲地睡了过去。  
鸣人的一举一动都被在高处监视他的佐助看在了眼底。佐助就住在鸣人楼上的那间房。此时他坐在窗边，露出一条长腿，大腿的根部勒着一条绑带。佐助藏在阴影里，望着鸣人。  
哼，真是天真的家伙，好歹是三代派来的人，怎么连一点警惕心都没有？  
佐助握着草薙剑，头戴着女仆的绑带，领口一圈蕾丝的花纹，他的裙裾层层叠叠，堆积在两条修长的腿上面。  
与鸣人两件套房的寝室不同，佐助的房间小得像间杂物室。佐助的房门突然敞开了一条缝隙，一只手伸进来，在衣柜上放下了一个圆形的小盒子。那只手放下东西之后，又像蛇一样缩了回去。门咔嚓一声关了。  
自从来到大蛇丸这里，已经三年了。每天都沉浸在尔虞我诈之中，暗杀的本事飞快进步的同时，心灵也变得麻木了。为了这次行动，即便是这种丢人现眼的衣服，佐助咬着牙忍了下来。年幼的自己为了复仇，把灵魂卖给了大蛇丸。三年，这三年里大蛇丸一直把他当成徒弟一样培养。这是最后一次了，只要他完成这次的任务，这一切就可以彻底结束。  
必须要快一点，再快一点！否则他就要连自己都不认识了。  
佐助静静地坐在窗边，等待着夜晚的降临。  
暮色四合，鸣人在餐厅见到了大蛇丸本尊。果不其然，他看起来也不像个男人。出发前卡卡西老师就交代过他，大蛇丸现在很可能因为他所研制出来的药物而变成了女人。  
大蛇丸坐在长桌的一端，披着一件浴衣，身后站着三四个女仆，其中并没有佐助。所有的女仆看上去都似男非女，留着及肩的头发，有一些女仆利落地将头发束到脑后。毋庸置疑，女仆的扮相相差无几，可只有佐助，她的身上有一股特殊的气质，叫鸣人难忘。  
“我等你很久了，鸣人。”大蛇丸笑了笑，他笑起来像漏风的口袋，“呵呵，你有没有考虑过为我效命？”  
“呃，不用了。”鸣人拒绝道，“我可不想穿成这样。”  
“但是你可以随意享用她们。”大蛇丸说，他大手一挥，带着纤薄的浴衣袖口飘起。  
“我不会答应的，这没什么好谈的。”鸣人直奔主题，道，“我带来了你想要的图纸，只要你把药的配方给我，我们现在就可以完成交易。”  
“呵呵呵。”大蛇丸嘶嘶笑道，“不要这么急着谈这件事，你好歹也是三代派来的使者，先在城堡里玩几天再说吧。”  
“你不可能一直拖着吧？”鸣人不满道。  
大蛇丸看了鸣人身后那人一眼，鸣人也好奇地转过头。原来佐助一直都站在他身后的黑暗中。  
“你什么时候出现在这里的！”鸣人震惊地看着她。  
佐助面无表情地瞥了一眼鸣人，那表情既不像是尊重，也不像是不敬，甚至有一丝勾引的味道。像佐助这样模糊了性别界限的美人，她的一举一动都在勾引鸣人。鸣人说不清自己的魂怎么就丢了，他的魂就是被佐助晃动的裙裾给引到了一个昏暗、温暖而潮湿的洞穴。  
佐助小声地说：“请用，漩涡大人。”  
洗得雪白的裙摆下，两条直直的腿伸出来。佐助穿着白色裤袜，显出大腿圆润的轮廓，柔软得像一团绑在一起的棉花。  
出于好奇，鸣人伸手摸上了佐助的大腿。柔软的大腿！不管是外侧还是内侧，只要用力就可以捏起肉的柔软程度，真的不像是一个男人可以有的。佐助的身体明显一僵，他顿住了，只剩红棕色的酒液顺着壶口淌到高脚杯里。见佐助没有反抗，鸣人的手顺着腿缝一边摸一边掐，直接摸上了佐助的屁股。佐助的脊椎爬上一阵恶寒，让鸣人抓了两下柔韧的臀部后，佐助挣开鸣人的手，慌忙退回黑暗。  
鸣人端起酒杯，装模作样地闻了一下红酒的味道。他的手掌还残留着那具身体柔软的触感，软得他飘飘欲仙。刚才佐助自己没注意，但裙摆从后面被鸣人完全掀开了。佐助似乎只穿着裤袜，在大腿交合的阴影中，隐约能瞥见一团突出的阴影。鸣人刚才没摸到也没见到内裤的影子，她难不成直接让裤袜包着自己的性器？  
大蛇丸看着鸣人嘶嘶地笑了笑。如果再让鸣人把佐助压在桌子上摸一会儿，不知道会发生什么事。  
用过晚饭后，佐助带着鸣人在夜里变得错综复杂的城堡中回到了他的房间。他们之间的对话很少，可佐助觉得自己的后背几乎要被鸣人的视线烫出一个洞。他想起饭桌上被鸣人在大腿上又捏又掐，便无法控制地夹紧了双腿走路。在他的大腿上绑着一个装有苦无的方形小皮袋。之前鸣人在摸他大腿的时候一定见到了。可为什么鸣人无动于衷？  
把鸣人送回房之后，佐助回到了自己的房间。今夜是一个无月的夜晚，房间里黑漆漆的一片。将门锁紧之后，佐助喘息着倒在门上。先前鸣人对自己又捏又掐，竟然惹得他欲火烧身。最近服过大蛇丸的药物后，身体一直都处于兴奋的状态。经不起一点刺激的身体在鸣人的爱抚下兴奋地战栗起来。佐助踉踉跄跄地找出蜡烛点上，烛光在墙壁上打出昏黄的光芒。距离鸣人回屋过去了约有半个小时，他马上就要行动了。  
夜里十点，位于一楼古老的吊钟敲了三下。女仆们吹熄了长廊的烛火。黑暗中只剩佐助一人点着灯在静悄悄的古堡中走动。  
来到鸣人的门外后，佐助敲了敲门，低声问道：“您睡了吗？”  
稍等一会儿，房内没有传来任何回应。佐助拧了拧门把，可意料之中的是，门从内部上锁了。佐助从口袋里掏出备用钥匙，却发现门的另一端用家具堵死了。  
“也不算蠢到无可救药嘛。”  
可这怎么难得到佐助？佐助打开隔壁房间的门，在漆黑的夜里，从窗台上轻盈地越到了鸣人所在房间的阳台上。踏、踏两声，佐助踩着高跟鞋落下。他拍了拍女仆装，整了整挂在腰间的草薙剑，一只手搭在剑把上。  
悄无声息地推开门之后，鸣人果然已经在熏香的作用下陷入了昏睡。他四仰八叉地倒在床铺上，还穿着脱到一半的衬衫。佐助捏着剑柄来到鸣人的身前。他抽出剑，用刀背把鸣人挡在胸前的手拨开，鸣人便成了双手大张的姿势。佐助的刀尖点在鸣人的咽喉，从那里慢慢往下，一直划到鸣人的微鼓的裆部。佐助把草薙剑收进剑鞘，伸手摸了摸鸣人臌胀的裆部。  
鸣人没有睡着！他闻到房内香味的那一瞬间就知道大蛇丸玩了什么把戏。他事先服下了解药，现在不过是装睡而已。当佐助的剑指在他的咽喉处的时候，鸣人还以为自己死定了，可那剑开始朝着自己的身下指去，鸣人一度以为自己要断子绝孙了。可是，佐助把剑收了起来，反而上手摸起了鸣人的裆部。鸣人用尽全部的力气装睡，可小兄弟还是在佐助有些粗暴的揉捏中颤颤巍巍地站了起来。所幸人在昏睡时也有性欲。在佐助离开鸣人之后，鸣人终于缓过一口气。  
在黑暗中，佐助开始寻找鸣人随身携带的手提箱。大蛇丸安排他把箱子偷回去，可不能伤及鸣人的性命。  
佐助一边找，一边想起刚才摸到的鸣人下体滚烫的温度。  
真该把这男人给杀了！  
也许是这件事占满了佐助的大脑，也许是佐助对兜配置的药物过于自信，他竟然没发现鸣人神不知鬼不觉地站在了自己的身后。等佐助察觉到一丝异样时，一块白布迅速捂住了佐助的口鼻。佐助下意识地吸了一口空气，可这一下把布上刺鼻的药水全部吸进了身体。鸣人把佐助压在墙上，钳制住挣扎的佐助，直到佐助的力度越来越微弱，最后倒在他的怀里。  
“不会有事的。”鸣人在佐助的耳边低声道。  
鸣人打横抱起佐助丢上床。佐助没有失去意识，但身体连抬起一根手指的力气都没有了，喉咙更是只能发出呜呜的声音。  
鸣人欣赏着穿着女仆裙倒在床上的佐助，可房间里太黑了，他只能隐约见到佐助白皙的脸颊，看不清脸上的表情。鸣人去桌前打开电灯。电灯只在很少的房间里才有。  
灯打亮之后，鸣人看清了瘫软的红色床罩上无法动弹的佐助。她半睁着眼睛盯着鸣人，好像稍不注意，她的魂灵就会被死神收走，流放至无边无际的黑暗。  
鸣人才不管佐助的无助。他抬起佐助的脚，直接脱掉了她黑色的高跟鞋。咚咚两声闷响，高跟鞋掉在了地毯上。鸣人抚摸着佐助的脚掌，佐助的身体爬起密密麻麻的痒意。白色裤袜很顺滑，鸣人从脚跟一直畅通无阻地摸到了腘窝。再从腘窝，一直摸到了佐助大腿上忍具的绑带。这一次，鸣人没有无视它，而是伸手扯了扯黑色的松紧带。带子弹在佐助的大腿上，发出啪的一声轻响。佐助的眼眶涌出一层薄薄的泪水。  
随着高抬的大腿，女仆装的裙子也褪到了大腿的根部。先前鸣人观赏玩弄她的脚掌和小腿时，佐助的阴部还没有彻底暴露。佐助自己都不知道为什么他还要抱着一丝侥幸，以为鸣人会放他一马。  
鸣人用力地抬起佐助的大腿，佐助的裙子卷到腹部，阴部暴露无遗。  
连心理有所准备的鸣人都为眼前的景象震惊了。白色裤袜包裹着一团肉色的凸起，一块深色的晕迹刺眼地显在两腿中间。仔细一看，阴茎微弱却坚定地翘着，顶在充满弹性的裤袜上。深色的水渍，正是从龟头所分泌出来的淫乱液体。  
佐助的腿被鸣人用力地抬高，在腹部如花瓣般折叠的裙裾让他精致得像一个人偶。他羞耻地闭上眼，不愿面对鸣人灼灼的目光。  
本以为误会了他性别的鸣人会就此打住，却没想到鸣人在见到这幅光景之后，竟然一下子变成了野兽。鸣人用力地扯烂了佐助的裤袜，佐助的阴茎一下子怯生生地跳了出来。阴茎上没有体毛，光滑白净得像一个玩具。  
“喂喂喂、你这家伙……”鸣人坐上床，把佐助扯进自己的怀里，他咬住佐助的耳垂，又含又舔，有些狂躁地低吼道，”大蛇丸就是这样叫你服侍客人的吗？连内裤都不穿，半夜跑到男人的房间？我现在怀疑迷香不是他们的杀招，真正的武器是你这长着男人玩意的女人。“  
佐助痛苦地别过头。鸣人说得没错。现在的佐助到底是男人还是女人，连佐助自己都分不清楚。  
鸣人抓着佐助的腰，半拉半拽地扯开佐助胸前的纽扣。纽扣崩落后，鸣人的手滑进佐助的胸口。鸣人有一次被吓着了。佐助的胸口不像一般男人那样平坦，而是长着软软的两团白肉。鸣人用力地揉了揉佐助的乳房，扭住乳头把它揪起来扯成长条。佐助的嘴里发出一连串破碎的呻吟，阴茎也翘得更高了。  
”你这家伙，到底是男人还是女人啊？“  
见到佐助酥软的回应，鸣人似乎是暴怒了。他一把从下往上脱掉佐助碍事的女仆装，让佐助只剩下破破烂烂的裤袜和大腿上的暗器袋。佐助无力地倒在床上，赤身裸体地暴露在鸣人火热的目光下。他的身体快要烧起来，阴茎也颤抖着。  
乳房尽管不大，可依旧像小山丘一般骄傲地往上翘着，玫红色的乳头更是在刚才鸣人的揉捏下硬梆梆地在空气中骄傲地挺立。纤长的身材，该凸的地方凸，该凹的地方凹。这身体充满了一股果实达到成熟时散发出来的酒精的甜味。但这不是一般的果实，而是略有畸形的果实。因为在比一般女人都要狭窄的胯部中央，长着一根完美无瑕的男人的阴茎。鸣人把佐助的大腿高高地抬起来掰开，睾丸后出现了一处淡褐色的后穴。  
“只有一个洞？”  
鸣人伸手摸向佐助的阴部，直接伸了一截手指插入后穴。  
“是真货呢。”鸣人自言自语道。  
再往前摸，就是柔软的两粒小球了。  
“滚……滚开！”佐助痛苦地叫喊道，可从嘴里跑出去的声音就像蚊子叫。  
眼前这具诱人的身体总算随着主人的清醒而不再像一个玩具了。鸣人压上去，那双纯真的蔚蓝双眼中，如今充满了饥渴的欲望。  
“你其实也受不了了吧？”  
鸣人吻住了佐助带着些苦味的唇角，另一只手套弄这佐助光滑的阴茎。  
“这里都这么硬了。”  
“唔……”佐助咬住牙，为了不呻吟，差点就在嘴唇上咬出两个血洞。  
但是，所有的感官好像都集中在和鸣人肌肤相亲的地方了，佐助如同坐在温暖的风口，一阵又一阵的暖风吹得他昏昏欲睡。他好想呻吟，他感觉自己回到了母亲的怀抱，不用再关心任何事情……但现实呢？他就像个玩具一样被眼前的男人把握在手里。他不能，他绝对不能让自己的理智失守……他必须要守住自己身为男人的最后一点尊严！  
鸣人松手把佐助放开，佐助得以从漫长的羞辱和快感中喘口气。但鸣人把自己的衣服脱光了，让佐助靠在他火热的怀抱里。佐助的尾椎抵着另一根火热的硬邦邦的东西，身体相接的地方好像快要烧起来。  
鸣人舔着佐助的耳朵和后颈，带去一阵阵细腻酥麻的快感。佐助无力地垂着头，身体最敏感的地方都被鸣人掌握在手中玩弄着。鸣人的脸涨红了，他那双做船工的粗糙手掌在佐助软软的小胸上来回揉捏着。一个硬硬的小点咯在鸣人的掌心，格外突兀。鸣人松开佐助的乳房后，捏住那粒玫红色艳丽的乳头，微微地往外拉扯。佐助小小的胸部被扯成了三角的形状，他颤抖着发出一串呻吟，好像经历了一场缠绵的痛苦一样，阴茎湿得一塌糊涂。  
糟糕，这家伙也太色了吧！鸣人的心里敲响了警钟。可鸣人嗅到佐助身上散发出的一股独特的香气，立刻也跟着醉了。什么三代目、卡卡西、木叶，都他妈见鬼去吧。他今天晚上要是不操穿佐助，他真的是对不起上天给他的这个机会。所以，大道理都去死吧。  
“啊、啊……！”在鸣人怀里一阵哆嗦后，佐助射出了今天晚上的第一发精液。  
鸣人刮下射到腹部的精液，全部涂抹在佐助的后穴。佐助明白接下来要发生什么，可他无法抵抗。  
如果真让鸣人插进身体，他就再也没办法做回单纯的男人了。  
鸣人可没管佐助心底的挣扎，他松开怀里的佐助，让他倒在床上，自己则抬高他的屁股。鸣人二话不说地用手指蘸着白灼一插到底。先前让佐助吸入的药水有放松肌肉的效果，所以鸣人没费多大劲便从一根手指变成了两根，两根到三根。在用手指干佐助的过程中，佐助甚至无法控制地又高潮了一次。  
鸣人看了一眼自己硬得发疼的小兄弟，它还一次高潮都没享受过呢。今天晚上它非要佐助彻底变成它的人不可。  
阴茎第三次勃起的时候，佐助的双眼已经有些迷离了。此时药效消退了不少，但他还是浑身无力，只有屁股传来一阵阵强烈的快感。鸣人突然抽出手指之后，后穴一阵空虚的不适。佐助下意识地扭了扭腰，身体突然被抓住往鸣人的方向拖动。  
有一个灼热滚烫的东西顶在了佐助的屁股上。佐助突然意识到那是什么——  
“不要……不要不要、不要！！”佐助的内心强烈地挣扎起来，但身体却只能为将要来临的快感所颤抖，“不要，我求你了，不要！漩涡鸣人，你不可以——”  
鸣人根本就没听到佐助在说什么，他盯着那淡褐色收缩着的后穴眼睛都红了。鸣人扯开佐助的屁股，让无辜的后穴暴露在空气中。阴茎对准穴口，像注射一样，一点、一点、一点地推了进去。  
“啊……”佐助发出了一声嘶哑而微弱的尖叫，难堪的泪水从眼角滑落。  
彻底……彻底回不去了。  
鸣人用力地把身体埋了进去。  
“现在你是我的女人了，佐助。”他呼出一口气，自己都不知道一丝笑意竟爬上了嘴角。  
两个人的下体紧密地结合在一起，没有一丝缝隙。  
鸣人耸动了一下腰，使劲地撞上佐助的臀部，佐助呻吟了起来。药劲退了大半，可无济于事了。鸣人发现不会伤到佐助的身体后，放肆地冲刺了起来。先前佐助的小点就已经暴露在了肠道里，这次鸣人更是次次撞在上面。床铺随着两人的动作，猛烈地摇晃起来，吱呀吱呀地唱起歌来。  
先前佐助的草薙在两个人的颠鸾倒凤中从被褥里跳了出来。佐助用尽全身最后一点力气，趁鸣人不注意，将剑从刀鞘中抽了出来，流着眼泪抵在鸣人的脖子上。等刀架在脖子上，鸣人还是最后用力地撞了一下佐助的屁股。  
佐助流着眼泪的样子，像料峭春寒中颤抖的杏花，他咬着红润的嘴唇，用那双半沉迷在性欲中茫然又充满痛苦的眼睛怒视着鸣人。  
鸣人迎着刀刃，压低身子。他胆战心惊地赌，赌佐助不会杀他。如果鸣人赢了，那佐助就是他的；如果他输了，那他的命，就是佐助的。  
刀刃切破了一点鸣人的脖颈，伤口涌出的鲜血汇成一条细线流下。佐助没想到鸣人迎着刀刃就压上来，只能斜起刀刃。他恨自己不能直接把鸣人的脑袋削下来。如果这金发的男人成了一堆没有生命的肉块，佐助就可以原谅还深埋在自己体内跳动的阳具。  
“我要你的命来偿还……！”泪水从佐助的眼眶淌出，清澈得好似一条小溪。  
鸣人用指腹擦去佐助的泪水。从伤口流出的鲜血滴在佐助的下巴上。  
“好。”鸣人说。  
佐助怔怔地盯着鸣人，不知道鸣人是不是怕极了开始乱说话。白天时他身上那股笨拙的模样荡然无存。  
“我不是开玩笑的。”鸣人说，“如果你这辈子也无法原谅我的话，就动手吧。佐助，我不想毁了你的一生。”  
“你疯了！”佐助咬牙切齿地说，“你怎么这么幼稚，你的木叶呢？你的任务呢？就这样被你抛在脑后了吗？你真是个无可救药的毫无担当的可耻的男人！”  
“我的命不是掌握在你的手上么？再说了，我也要对我的行为负责。”  
鸣人耸动了一下腰，搅动佐助的小穴，提醒佐助他们现在正在插入中。  
佐助突然崩溃了，他松开草薙剑，先前武装在脸上那副坚不可摧的面具如今裂成一块一块的碎片。佐助无法抑制住自己的泪水。他的大脑一片空白。仅剩的理智让他在鸣人将他环抱在怀中时掐住了鸣人的脖子。泪水混着鲜血，佐助翻了个身坐在鸣人身上用力地扼住他的脖颈。佐助咬着牙，想置鸣人于死地，鸣人翻起了白眼，但却在垂死之际用力地往上去顶佐助的臀部。佐助像骑在一匹狂野的马上，后穴被鸣人捣得稀烂。一下接着一下、一声接着一声，啪啪的水声在房间里回响。佐助的痛苦像剑一样刺穿了他的身体，一下不够、两下、三下……佐助觉得自己好像死了。等回过神来，他和鸣人的位置已经扭转了过来。鸣人的胸口一片浅浅的刺眼的血污，混合着佐助刚才滴在上面的泪水。鸣人抱住佐助的腰开始冲刺起来。佐助感觉鸣人把玻璃打碎了塞进他的肚子，每一下都疼得刻骨铭心。鸣人俯下身咬住佐助高高翘起的软软的乳头，另一侧则被手指扯硬。这胸脯是佐助千百次想要割掉的身体器官，现在在鸣人的手中遭到了残暴的对待，好像鸣人突然站在了他的身旁成了他的朋友。  
“呃、啊……啊……”佐助嘶吼道。  
佐助支起上半身，朝鸣人伸出手。他的胸口好冷，他要鸣人的体温……！鸣人伸手抓住了佐助，把他扯到自己的怀里。佐助抱住了鸣人毛茸茸的脑袋，把鸣人埋在自己的胸口里。一股鲜甜的香气直直的钻进鸣人的鼻腔，鸣人张开嘴，像野兽一样粗鲁地对佐助的乳头又舔又咬。佐助往下坐，鸣人便往上顶。  
鸣人的脑袋被摁在佐助的胸里，声音很含糊，每一次张嘴，都有更多的口水被涂抹到佐助的胸口。  
“为什么？为什么不杀了我？你明明知道你留我一条命我会怎么去爱你。”  
“我没办法下手。”佐助一边呻吟一边骂道，“我又不是你这鲁莽的白痴！我不能杀你，我要留住你这条狗命，然后杀了大蛇丸……！我要把他的一切都夺过来……！”  
鸣人气喘吁吁地笑道：“那正好，我们的目标一样。一起干吧。”  
佐助被放倒在床上，像鸣人把一壶牛奶撞倒在了床上。佐助雪白的身体散发着馥郁的香气，汗水淋漓。几片梅花斑的血污粘在身上，美不胜收。  
鸣人抬起佐助的腿把阴茎插进了后穴，一阵幸福的战栗顺着血管涌入佐助的心脏。佐助红着眼睛咬住嘴唇，忍住一阵情难自禁的呻吟。  
“我中了大蛇丸的毒，一种慢性病。”佐助说。  
鸣人缓慢地抽插着佐助的后穴，一边说：“没有解药吗？”  
“也许有，也许没有。”  
鸣人张开嘴，翻开舌头，凭借着昏暗的灯光，佐助看见鸣人的舌头底下贴着一片草药。  
“跟我走吧，佐助。”鸣人用力地顶了一下佐助，重重地碾在佐助的G点上，佐助眯着眼睛发出一串含糊的呻吟。  
“你要我吗？”佐助虚弱地笑道，“这种不男不女、不阴不阳的身体……”  
鸣人低头，把佐助的话扼杀在了喉咙里。他吮吸着佐助的嘴唇，一股浓烈的苦味袭来。鸣人硬着头皮越吻越深，那苦味渐渐被冲淡了，变成一股茶甜。佐助身上的汗水是香的，一股极甜极诱人的气味。  
鼠蹊一阵甜腻的痒意，鸣人把佐助干射了，自己也跟着射进了佐助的身体。高潮时两个人用力地抱紧对方，等高潮地余韵过去，他们双双倒在柔软的床上，感受着腰部漫上来一阵阵的快感，气喘吁吁。  
鸣人没有轻易放过佐助。他翻过身开始舔佐助胸前两枚嫣红的果实。佐助扶着鸣人结实的胳膊，忍耐着一阵又一阵触电般的快感。  
“所以你到底是男人还是女人呢？”鸣人的舌头卷起佐助的乳头，在昏黄的灯光下，乳头泛出淫靡的水光。  
佐助的手指攀上鸣人的脸颊，他说：“是男的……很奇怪，是吗？”  
佐助很轻地笑笑。  
“是挺奇怪的。”鸣人用力地吸着佐助的乳房，引起佐助一阵呻吟，啵叽一声，鸣人松开佐助的乳头，改用手捻着。  
鸣人说：“你在伤心吗？”  
“自己做的决定有什么好伤心的。”  
鸣人爬到佐助的身边，舔去他眼角流下的泪水。他小心翼翼地把佐助的身体抱进怀里，安抚他道：“我在这儿，你跟我走吧。不管是男人也好，女人也罢，以后你就是我的妻子了。”  
一根明晃晃的毒针亮在鸣人的眼前，鸣人连忙道歉。  
“下次再说这种话就杀了你。”佐助把武器收起来，“劝你谨言慎行。”  
“说起来……你到底在这里经历了什么啊，难道生下来就是这种身体？”  
鸣人在佐助的身后捏住他的发胀发红的乳头，佐助短促地叫了起来，连忙打掉鸣人的手。佐助的敏感得让人侧目。  
“是另一种杀手的药。这种药会消除人身上的体味，还能增强身体的柔软度。”佐助说，“一种药用来控制我，一种药用来改造我。”  
鸣人看到自己的小兄弟重振雄风，便抬起佐助的脚，趁他不注意把阴茎插了进去。  
“喂、你做什么！？”  
鸣人用力地抱住佐助，嘟囔道：“外面冷，佐助。”  
索性只要鸣人不乱动，佐助也没有特别的感觉。不如说，被插入之后佐助莫名觉得心安了不少。  
鸣人哑着嗓子问他：“为什么你的舌根那么苦？”  
“因为我每天晚上都要舔蛇胆。”佐助舔了一口鸣人的嘴唇，睁开湿润的眼睛望着鸣人，“不要忘了仇恨，鸣人。”  
鸣人在佐助身后，把佐助的脚抬起来，开始干他的屁股。佐助抓住床罩，靠在鸣人的手臂上低吟起来。  
“但是被你给毁了，漩涡鸣人。”佐助咬着牙说，“你现在在做的事，彻底地毁掉了我！”  
“啊？”鸣人恍惚地问他，“为什么？不舒服吗？”  
不是不舒服，而是太舒服……但没有一个男人会被人骑在身上干屁股！  
快感一波一波地涌来，又一次冲垮了佐助残破不堪的理智。这个被训练成杀人工具的身体，如今明白了性爱的乐趣，变得一发不可收拾。佐助扶住床铺，配合起鸣人的抽插。两个人的交合每一下都水声四溅，淫靡不堪。  
为什么他的身子要变成现在这样子？  
佐助下床想喝水，稍一动身子，白灼的精液便顺着大腿流下。佐助无所谓地任精液顺着大腿内侧流下，踉踉跄跄地走到桌前拿起水罐。  
“啊！？”  
鸣人出现在佐助的身后，把佐助压在木桌上。桌前摆着一面铜镜，映出了两人沉醉于交合的模样。  
鸣人掰开佐助的臀瓣一挺身就插了进去，顺利得像是佐助的小穴自己将鸣人红褐色的阴茎吸进去的一样。鸣人在木桌上顶撞起佐助来。  
“唔……”佐助无力地趴在桌上喘息，扭着腰渴求鸣人挖到身体最深最深的地方。但每一次鸣人用力地顶到深处，佐助都觉得自己的身体要裂成两半坏掉了。昏暗中，佐助汗津津的红铜色的身体瘫软在黑褐色的木桌上，窄腰被鸣人捏住，臀胯相接，噼啪乱响。鸣人从佐助的手里取走水壶，含在口中。他捏住佐助的嘴，佐助的嘴咧开一条缝。鸣人用舌头搅拌着佐助，水灌进去，带着鸣人的气味。鸣人拉扯着佐助的乳头，水从嘴角流到脖颈又流到胸前。  
鸣人拉起佐助的身体，让他看着镜子里的自己。  
鸣人贴在佐助的耳边喑哑地说道：“佐助，快点看镜子！”  
单薄又宽阔的肩膀生出两条纤长利落的手臂，洁白无瑕的胸膛上，幼小的乳房凸起，软如年糕，嫩如白雪。平坦的腹部有几块细长肌肉隆起，胯部两道深线直直地导向翘起的阴茎。阴茎的颜色，红到发紫。没有一丝毛发，显得那么干净而甜美。  
鸣人使劲提起佐助的腘窝，把他整个下体暴露的铜镜前面。佐助现在看见了他是怎么和鸣人相连在一起的，就好像一根很粗的肉导管插在了自己的身体里，也很像自己的屁股长出了一段小小的肉尾巴。佐助在桌上踮起两条充满肉感的大腿，支撑起一点重量，好让鸣人不要太累。  
鸣人一个用力顶在了G点上，佐助一个腿软跪在了桌上。他索性趴在桌上让鸣人干，像猫一样蜷起身子，只管把屁股使劲地伸出去。鸣人把水倒在佐助的背上，舔皮肤的纹理以缓解饥渴。他们的每一下律动都快要把脆弱的柜子搞塌。  
不知道第几次高潮，佐助被鸣人压在印着花纹的墙壁上无度地索求着。他的一条腿高高抬起，夹着鸣人有力而野蛮的腰部，下体传出啪啪的交合声。鸣人把纸折似的快感推进佐助的体内，再一点点地粉碎它。佐助闷哼着，胸口被吸得一片绯红。  
被压在冰凉的窗户上干、在地毯上骑乘，好似明天永远不会到来那样，两个人彻头彻尾地沉浸在爱的愉悦当中。


End file.
